


Breakfast

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been only a few short weeks since Korra's death, and Mako wasn't handling it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Mako stepped into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and tired, rubbing a hand across his face as he tried to wake himself up. It was another long night, just like every night the past couple of weeks had been. He paused just over the threshold, staring in disbelief. Standing in front of the stove was Korra, pan and spatula in hand. She looked over her shoulder at him, for a moment, he could smell the breakfast cooking.

It was over as quick as it started, however. She vanished before his eyes, and he sat down right where he was. His heart and mind played cruel tricks on him, making him believe she was right there, when she never would be again. Burying his face in his hands, he worked hard to contain himself. Only at night, when he crawled into an empty bed, did he allow himself tears.

Choking back a sob, he was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned quickly, looking with wide-eyes at the one behind him. His seven year old daughter stared back calmly, sadness and worry clear in her amber gaze. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm all right. Sorry. Come here," he twisted and reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close. For her part, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head under his chin, letting him hug her tightly without complaint. Several moments passed before he regained his composure, and smoothing her hair back, he pulled away with a strained smile, "Come on. Let's make breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Toki o Kizamu Uta" by Lia (Opening theme for Clannad ~After Story)


End file.
